


Докопаться до сути

by feltyHatter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dark Comedy, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Guns, I haven't read the book trilogy but I love Charliebot as a concept, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Robots, Science Fiction, Self-Sacrifice, Swearing, Torture, Violence, robot gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltyHatter/pseuds/feltyHatter
Summary: Чистый инженерный интерес.
Kudos: 3





	Докопаться до сути

─ Не дергайся. ─ Сказал Вильям.

Он осторожно подцепил искусственную кожу в уголке рта ножом, надорвал её край, а затем начал сдирать её вручную, будто полиэтиленовую пленку. Под верхним слоем скрывались гладкие металлические пластины. 

─ Тцк. Знал, что это не будет так просто. ─ Вильям усмехнулся ─ Придётся покорпеть.

Когда он говорил работало всё его лицо: широкий рот проговаривал каждый слог, обнажая лошадиные зубы, а лоб и птичий нос беспрестанно морщились и расслаблялись. На несчастного собеседника обычно летели слюна и отвратительный запах. 

Собеседником в этот раз оказалась Чарли – дочь его ныне покойного коллеги и товарища. Точнее, оказалась бы, если бы она не молчала на протяжении всей экзекуции. Покрепче стиснув механическую челюсть, она сверлила Вильяма стеклянным взглядом. Отец учил Чарли, что настоящая смелость – умение жить, когда надо жить, и умереть, когда надо умереть. Трезво оценив ситуацию, она пошла на жертву, чтобы спасти своих друзей, и теперь была готова встретить последствия с достоинством.

Вильям же не задумывался ни о чести, ни о самопожертвовании, ни о достоинстве. Он был вне себя от радости - ему наконец выпала такая возможность! Он давно положил глаз на последний проект Генри, очевидно превосходивший все его предыдущие работы. Смешной разноцветный мишка или зайчик это одно, но великолепный убедительный человекоподобный робот? Вильям, всегда считавший себя немного лучше в роботостроении, откровенно завидовал. Конечно, он не был фанатом реализма, но по сложности это однозначно был прорыв, который необходимо было изучить. Одна беда – Генри, этот сукин сын, умер и ничего ему не оставил. Ни объяснений, ни самого уродливого чертёжика на испещрённой жирными пятнами синьке. Вильяму оставалось лишь разбираться самому.

Трясущимися руками он попробовал поддеть с помощью отвертки одну из пластин, находящуюся на том месте, где должна была быть скула, но та никак не поддавалась. Вильям нахмурился, и, с размаха, воткнул отвертку между двумя пластинами. 

─ Блять! 

Стержень отвертки отлетел в сторону, со звоном ударившись об пол.

Подвальная лампочка мигала мертвым синим светом.

Ладно. У него есть всё время в мире чтобы разобраться с этим. Вильям с хрустом поднялся с колен.

─ Я не ухожу, если что.

Ответа вновь не последовало. Ну и пожалуйста. Вильям наворачивал круги по подвалу, прихрамывая на одну ногу. Черт его пойми, что там сделал Генри, но эта штука оказалась более защищенной чем все ресторанные аниматроники и фирменные игрушки. Ожидаемо. Все же, это в честь дорогой убитой дочери, а не для массового производства.

Соблазн разрубить её пополам и заглянуть внутрь был крайне велик, но ведь тогда бы он просто повредил механизм и все бы стало насмарку. Что же тогда? Щипцы? Дрель? Лом? Херня какая-то.

─ Кстати, я вот о чём думаю, ─ Вильям обернулся к Чарли ─ ты же, типа, призрак в машине? При всём моём бесконечном уважении к папаше твоему я чёт не думаю, что он бы ещё и невероятный искусственный интеллект для тебя слепил. Мы еще не настолько ударились в сайфай, хотя опасно, гыг, граничим.

Тишина. Проехали.

В конце концов, Вильям решил не тратить время и просто перепробовать всё, что было под рукой. Генри не самый гениальный механик в мире, и уж точно не Бог. 

Как ожидалось, лом оказался очень кстати.

─ Ну во-о-от, мы почти закончили. ─ Вильям улыбнулся, постучав по механическому черепу с кучей маленьких проводков

Наконец он тщательно изучит как это всё работает и насколько отличается от его машин. Он сможет сделать так же, нет, **лучше**!

Воображение ярко рисовало трёхметровую блестящую кибер-девицу в красном платьице и с длинными рыжими волосами из канекалона. Ровно настолько реалистичную и ровно настолько очевидно фальшивую, чтобы напоминать оживлённый труп. О-ох~

**БАХ.**

Вильям с грохотом упал на пол.

Чарли вскочила. 

***

─ Я целился в лампочку-у. ─ Всхлипнул чей-то высокий голос.  
─ Можешь не извиняться. ─ Пробурчал низкий.

По лестнице осторожно спускались товарищи Чарли. Видно, еще не пришел черёд самурайской смерти. В любой момент, в любой момент.

─ Благодарю. Приятно удивлена вашей оперативностью. ─ Чарли осторожно зашептала. ─ Он всё ещё жив, не так ли?  
─ Агась. Резиновые пули. Стащил пушку у отца. 

Паренёк гордо продемонстрировал потёртый пистолет.

─ А что будем делать с ним, кстати?  
─ Предлагаю отпинать и обоссать.  
─ Безвкусно. Крайне в тебе разочарован. Предложил бы сдать его копам.  
─ Одно другому не мешает.


End file.
